


The Problem with Ball Gags

by shir_oh_no



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gags, Humor, Light BDSM, M/M, Safeword Use, Smut, Spanking, Spreader Bars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shir_oh_no/pseuds/shir_oh_no
Summary: Lance and Shiro get kinky.... with some less than desired results





	The Problem with Ball Gags

**Author's Note:**

> once again, I've never been in a scene, and am going entirely off of research. Let me know if anything needs correcting!

Lance balled his hands into fists and tugged at his restraints, testing their strength. Each wrist had blue rope tied around it, which was then connected to the headboard of the bed. As Lance tugged, he realized no matter how he moved, he was not going to be able to escape.

“Hey, babe, what’s your signal?” Shiro’s voice echoed slightly around the room, the man himself stood at the foot of the bed, watching his boyfriend struggle.

“Mmf,” Lance, replied, unable to talk around the gag stretching his jaw.

“Mm-hm,” Shiro hummed, trying to stifle a smile aimed at his boyfriend, “now do it, so I know you can, please?”

Lance grinned as much as he could around the ball in his mouth, and snapped twice, the sound loud to his ears, and loud enough Shiro would be able to hear it and stop the scene if Lance did it.

“Good, kitten,” Shiro praised. Lance hummed at the approval, practically preening at the attention. “From here on out, what I say goes, okay?” Lance nodded, his tongue trying to flick out and wet his lips, only to be blocked by the silicone sphere.

Shiro grinned and turned around, walking across the room slowly. Lance watched him walk away, his eyes taking in the way Shiro’s bare back showed off his muscles, rippling under the scarred skin. Lance’s eyes drifted down to Shiro’s covered ass, the underwear tight on him. Lance smiled, humming in satisfaction over how hot his dominant was.

“Be careful, kitten,” Shiro called, glancing over his shoulder, “remember that if you talk too much, you’ll start to drool.” Shiro winked at Lance, and Lance flushed, knowing exactly how desperate he looked when he drooled around the gag, thanks to the pictures Shiro took of him last time he wore it. He let out a small moan at the memory of Shiro taking pictures of him, looking so needy and horny. _I bet he still has the pictures on his phone,_ Lance thought. _I wonder if I co-_

Lance was snapped out of his thoughts by a smacking sound. Lance’s eyes focused and he saw Shiro standing across the room, a leather paddle in one hand and a spreader bar in the other. Lance let out a groan around the gag, his eyes rolling back. Shiro was _so_ good with a paddle, and if he took it to Lance’s ass, he wouldn’t be able to sit down for _days._ He wanted that so badly.

“Fweeh,” Lance begged, tugging at his restraints. Shiro turned around and fixed his stare on his needy boyfriend.

“What was that?” Shiro asked, “Do you want me to spank you? Hit you so hard you bruise and can’t sit down for a week?”

Lance nodded frantically, already feeling spit collect at the corners of his mouth. “Ef,” he pleaded, shutting his eyes.

“Look at me, kitten,” Shiro ordered. Lance’s eyes burned but he opened them anyways and met his boyfriend’s stare. “How does six with my hand and six with the paddle sound?” He asked.

Lance nodded quickly, wrapping his hands around the rope connecting his wrists and the headboard and pulling, “Ef,” he repeated, trying to make the desperation he felt come through the gag, but instead only succeeded in producing more spit he couldn’t swallow down.

Shiro knelt onto the bed, sitting between Lance’s feet, and placed the bar and the paddle down on either side of his body. He slid his hands up Lance’s bare legs until he reached the waistband of Lance’s tight briefs, then pulled them down slowly, keeping eye contact with Lance while he did so.

“My pretty kitten, you look so lovely with your lips stretched around the gag. You’re already starting to drool. I bet you wish that it was my cock in your mouth, don’t you?” Shiro paused so Lance could nod, tears welling up in his eyes at the humiliation of not being able to control his own spit. Lance cried out as the fabric caught and dragged down his cock, giving it the most delicious friction he craved. “I wish it was too,” Shiro continued, pulling the briefs all the way down until his knees were locked together. Shiro moved back, giving Lance room to shut his legs long enough to pull the briefs all the way off, then toss them across the room. “You’re so good with your mouth, it’s my second favorite place to be.”

Shiro spread Lance’s legs apart again, resting one hand on each ankle, rubbing the soft skin with his thumbs. “But today I want to be in my _first_ favorite place,” Shiro explained. Lance let out a whine, already knowing what Shiro was referring to.

Lance tilted his head back and closed his eyes as Shiro let go of his ankles. Lance heard a soft tinkling sound of buckles clinking together, then felt worn leather wrap around his left ankle. The leather got tighter until it was snug against his skin. Lance felt Shiro’s hands at his right ankle, bringing it closer to his left until the other cuff was in reach. Lance felt the leather encircle his left ankle, then felt a tug on the bar separating them, stretching his whole body to reach Shiro.

“Is that good?” Shiro asked, his voice too soft for the scene. Lance picked his head up and fixed his boyfriend with a glare, trying to send the message that _yes,_ he was good, and _yes,_ he wanted more. Shiro chuckled quietly at his boyfriend’s frustration, “Okay, okay, just checking, kitten.”

Shiro steeled himself and grabbed the bar with his prosthetic hand, then jerked it up. Lance’s legs shot into the air, then bent back, exposing his ass to Shiro.

“Hold this,” He commanded, pressing the bar against Lance’s bound wrists. Lance let go of the rope and took hold of the bar with both hands, confident knowing he could drop it and snap easily if he needed to. “Good, kitten,” Shiro praised, quickly leaning down and giving Lance a kiss on the cheek by the corner of his mouth, right next to the gag. Lance grinned as much as he could at the praise, though his jaw was starting to really ache.

Shiro ran his hands down Lance’s thighs and to his ass, where he cupped the cheeks and spread them apart, admiring his boyfriend. Lance felt his face go hot at being so exposed, and he tried to swallow instinctively. He felt spit starting to drip down and collect on his bottom lip under the gag.

Shiro rubbed Lance’s left cheek with his prosthetic hand. “Left or right hand, kitten?”

“whIh,” Lance mumbled.

“Right?” Lance nodded his confirmation. “Okay, kitten.”

Shiro lifted his right hand up and brought it down swiftly, landing on Lance’s left cheek. Lance cried out, more in pleasure than in pain, though they both knew that would change in a matter of hits. “One,” Shiro counted.

He lifted his hand and brought it down on his other cheek, making Lance cry out again. Lance clenched the bar tighter, needing to touch something to ground him. “Two.”

Shiro switched back to his left cheek, bringing his hand down with a satisfying _smack_. Lance let out a little moan, and spit started to dribble down his chin. “Three.”

Back to the right cheek, Lance cried out, the pleasure starting to ebb, only to be replaced by a burn. “Four.”

“You’re doing so good, kitten,” Shiro praise, accentuating the pet name with another slap to Lance’s left cheek. Lance cried out again, and a tear cascaded down his cheek at the pain. “Five.”

Shiro used his hand one last time, bringing it down on Lance’s right asscheek, and Lance let out a sigh of relief at the first part being over. He twisted his hands on the metal of the bar and breathed steadily, trying to collect himself. “Six. My beautiful kitten. You took those so well,” Shiro complimented, “Are you ready for the paddle?”

Lance hesitated, but nodded. He could do it. He swallowed, but was unable to clear his mouth of the ever-accumulating spit.

Shiro picked up the paddle and rubbed it against Lance’s already red ass. He held onto Lance’s right thigh with his flesh hand, grounding Lance to him. He lifted the paddle and brought it down sharply across both of Lance’s cheeks.

The pain bit Lance, and the pleasure he had felt from Shiro’s hand was forgotten. Lance screamed around the gag, tears flowing freely now. He clenched his teeth down on the gag, and sobs racked through his body.

Shiro brought down the paddle a second time, and Lance tried to gasp, but was unable to catch his breath. The gag already made it difficult to breath, and the pain of Shiro steadily bruising his flesh did not help. Lance fought to catch a breath, but was unable to. Shiro brought the paddle up, and Lance dropped the bar with both hands, his chest heaving. He snapped frantically, but was unable to get a good grip, his thumb and fingers sliding against each other in a quiet, rough, not-quite-snap.

Shiro immediately dropped the paddle, “Lance? Lance!” He said, frantically moving off the bed so Lance could put his legs down. He rushed to the right side of Lance’s head and untied the rope holding his wrist.

Lance tapped the gag with his free hand, and Shiro wrapped his arms around Lance’s head to undo the buckle holding it in place. Lance used his free hand to grab the ball and remove it from his mouth. Mouth free, he immediately began coughing, air rushing back into his lungs. He swallowed the spit still in his mouth, and winced at the painful way it went down.

Shiro leaned over him, untying his other wrist, then helping him sit up, his legs still bound and spread. “Lance, baby, are you okay? I hurt you too bad, didn’t I? Oh, gosh Lance, I’m so sorry,” Shiro babbled, panic holding him in its grip while he waited for Lance to speak. “Baby, what do you need?” Shiro leaned down and unbuckled the cuffs on his ankles, then grabbed the bar and tossed off the bed. Lance still clutched the gag in his right hand and was trying to catch his breath, but was coming back enough to hear his boyfriend’s terrified rambling, so different than his strong commands from only minutes ago.

“Shiro,” Lance rasped, finally looking up at Shiro, catching his eye. “Water?” He asked.

Shiro nodded quickly and raced to the other side of the room, where he had stashed some crackers and water before the scene had started. He grabbed a bottle and darted back to Lance’s side, settling onto the bed next to him, unscrewing the cap and holding the bottle out for him.

Lance took the bottle with his left hand, barely noticing Shiro gently prying the gag out of his right hand as he drank down a few mouthfuls of water, washing away the unpleasant aftertaste of spit and silicone.

“What happened?” Shiro asked, trying to force calmness into his tone.

“Couldn’t, breathe,” Lance gasped out, sounding much closer to normal. He clutched at his throat and met Shiro’s worried gaze.

“Is there anything I can do?” Shiro furrowed his eyebrows, trying to think of ways to help.

Lance smiled softly, “Go online and order a ring gag?” He laughed quietly at his bad joke.

Shiro let out a sigh of relief. If Lance was feeling well enough to make a joke, then he was okay. Shiro shut his eyes and took a shaky breath. When he opened them again, he saw Lance smiling at him, the bottle of water pressed to his lips and now half- empty.

“Hey, babe,” Shiro said, “what do you say I put aloe on your butt, you put on boxers, and we put on a movie and cuddle?”

Lance pulled the bottle away from his lips, “Yes, please.”

“Can you tell me what happened while I get you dressed?” Shiro asked, already standing to fetch Lance a clean pair of boxers and the bottle of aloe. He moved quickly and was back on the bed in a matter of seconds. He placed both items on the bed, then took the bottle away from Lance and set it on the nightstand. Lance rolled onto his stomach, his ass up and easily reached for Shiro to care for.

Shiro moved and straddled Lance’s thighs, squeezed aloe into his hands, and rubbed the cool liquid into his red and bruised cheeks. Lance sighed at the coolness against his heated flesh, and began to explain what happened for Shiro.

“The gag made it really difficult to breathe, and then the paddle hurt and I tried to catch my breath, but I couldn’t, and I started to panic is all.”

Shiro hummed, “What can we do next time to prevent this?” Shiro asked.

“Maybe stick with just your hand?” Lance offered. “I really liked it, but the paddle hurt too much. Also, like I said, we could get a ring gag for easier air flow?”

“Sounds good,” Shiro nodded, satisfied with Lance’s bruises now that they had been treated. “And no more ball gags when you’re laying down. Just in case.” Shiro rolled Lance back over and handed him the soft boxers he had picked out- a pair of Shiro’s, so they would be loose on Lance.

Lance carefully shifted, putting weight on his bottom, then put on the boxers. Shiro crossed the room once more, putting the aloe away. He picked up his laptop, two more bottles of water, and the crackers, and brought them back to his boyfriend. He gave Lance the crackers and a bottle of water, then put his laptop down and turned it on. While the device powered up, Shiro helped Lance get under the bed covers, and pulled the laptop onto both of their laps. Lance curled into Shiro, happily munching on the crackers while his boyfriend searched for a movie for them to watch.

Even though the night hadn’t gone the way they had wanted it to, Lance was happy knowing how much he loved and trusted Shiro, and Shiro was happy knowing Lance trusted him so much, and that he was able to take care of his love after a scene went bad. Both were content to curl up and watch a movie for the rest of the night. After it was over, they’d look online for a ring gag. When that arrived, they would try again. There was still plenty of time for kink, and they were perfectly happy to be together and safe in that exact moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr at [shir-oh-no](https://shir-oh-no.tumblr.com/)


End file.
